stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mothership
In StargateWars, a mothership opens up several new options to players. Motherships are one of the most powerful and costly parts of Stargate Wars. Equipment Mothership You must buy a mothership before you can outfit it. Motherships currently cost 450,000,000 to purchase. Only one mothership can be maintained by each player. Weapon Bays There are three types of capacity, or bays, that are available for a mothership. The names of each of these items vary by race. You must first buy one of these bays before you can buy a weapon to fill it. Each bay you purchase is more expensive than the last. *Volley Bays - offensive weapons *Shield Bays - defensive weapons *Fleet Hangars - offensive and planet conquering weapons Weapons *Volleys - Used to attack enemy motherships. If you still have volley power left after you defeat the enemy mothership, this power will be transferred to assist your ground troops. *Shields - Used to defend against enemy motherships. Any damage from enemy volleys that your shields do not absorb will be used against your ground troops. *Fleets - The primary use of fleets is to conquer enemy planets. When attacking a planet, it is your fleet strength against their planet ground defenses - ground troops, volleys, and shields do not factor into planet conquering. Fleets also convert directly into ground strength, but only on attacks. Fleets will not benefit you while defending your home planet. They are also damaged during attacks, and can be repaired in the same manner as regular weapons. Planets Motherships allow a player to inhabit more than one planet at a time. Players begin the game with an unconquerable homeworld, which does not require a mothership to acquire. Planet seeking On the Command Centre screen, a player may order their mothership out on a 24-hour exploration mission. Doing so presents the opportunity for uninhabited planets to be not only located, but captured and brought into a player's galaxy. This process draws upon vast amounts of energy from the mothership, as the planet captured needs to be moved from one galaxy to the player's galaxy through use of strong, artificial gravitational fields. Due to the power requirements, a mothership is only capable of capturing a planet (using either method of planet acquisition) once every twenty four hours. It is now believed that no more planets exist to be found. If some do exists it seems quite certain that the chances of successfully detecting them are so low as to make exploration pointless until more planets are introduced. Although many players are still reporting having found planets today. Planet stealing When viewing a player's statistics page, a player may notice that the player being inspected has planets. A list of a player's planets appears above the player's list of officers. The inspecting player may then decided to attempt to capture one of the listed planets (using 15 Attack turns) by clicking the button labelled Conquer Planet. Successfully conquering a planet is dependent on three factors: *The defenses on the planet, *The fleet strength of the conquering player. *Beacon strenght References *IceBOLT *ZPMMaker, *Sarcasmsvoice *Stargatefan111 Category: Game Lingo